Crónicas de una Muerte en Londres
by Lord14Voldemort
Summary: Trata del ultimo libro de Harry Potter, en la cual Lord Voldemort intentará por ultima vez su plan maquiavelico de asesinar al joven mago.


LIBRO PRIMERO  
  
Esta historia se la dedico a mi gran hermana Connie, que me ayudó a corregir. Y especialmente a Angelina Vampireza y a Leia que me apoyaron en seguir en este proyecto. Muchas Gracias y disfruten. Dejen please review.  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Londres es una gran ciudad, donde la mayoría de los ricos viven en los barrios más respetados por los ciudadanos. Era un sector muy envidiado por el resto de las clases. Eran aglomeradas y poderosas familias las que se hallaban en la calle Baker Street, un lugar precioso y admirado por los grandes líderes y políticos de otras zonas. Los aldeanos que vivían eran demasiado orgullosos de su riqueza y de sus elevadas condiciones de vida, mientras que los empleados eran de una vida cómoda. Pues sus amos les daban un sueldo sencillo y suficiente para una grata existencia. La mayoría de estos señores eran de los más prestigiosos empresarios de todo Reino Unido, otros eran Senadores de la provincia, estaban los mejores doctores, periodistas y abogados de la ciudad.  
  
Pero había una casa que llamaba la atención, era una mansión vieja y dañada por las lluvias. Pues este hogar tenía cegadas algunas ventanas, rotas las puertas, faltaban varias tejas en el techo, y la fachada estaba muy masacrada. No se podía negar que antes era un palacio reluciente y señorial, una vivienda prodigiosa, pero ahora estaba ruinosa y siniestra. La mayoría de los vecinos habían declarado la casa como abandonada, pero esa posibilidad fue rechazada cuando vieron a un pequeño hombre salir de ella y limpiar el jardín.  
  
Muchos dudaban la ocupación del residente, pues no salía nunca de su casa. Pensaban si era un dirigente laboral, un ejecutivo, o algún embajador de un país europeo, o simplemente había recibido todo ese dinero por herencia. Era desconocido. Los habitantes tenían muchos rumores de él, lo definían como un anti-social, un apartado, un solitario; nadie iba a visitarlo. El temor de los vecinos por este infeliz, aumentó enormemente.  
  
Nadie sabía si era un ser humano común y corriente o algo más misterioso. Unos creían que era un fantasma, otros un espectro, o simplemente una criatura malévola. Hasta los pequeños niños del vecindario entraban al patio y veían por las ventanas a un hombre viejo tirado en un sillón, vestido con unas capas y unos capuchos, que estaba al frente del fuego. Pero lo más extraño era su mascota, los mismos jóvenes decían que era una boa gigante que rondaba alrededor del moribundo sujeto. Pero no era lo único que observaron, además había otro hombre. Era un señor bajo y calvo de escaso pelo gris, una nariz puntiaguda y ojos pequeños y llorosos. El pequeño hombrecillo estaba a un lado del fuego, pero siempre poniéndole atención al misterioso anciano.  
  
Esta información fue muy difundida por el barrio, las madres protegían a sus hijos de algún posible peligro que este extraño vecino podría traerles. En las Juntas Vecinales no hacían nada más que conversar de aquella casa. La curiosidad era demasiado grande entre los miembros, no podían contener el interés de saber la verdad. No era de ignorar, que uno de los vecinos más populares era Richard Balton. Un famoso y reconocido reportero del diario Times.  
  
- Miren señores…. Si me dan 3000 dólares, seré capaz de hacer lo siguiente: Mañana, 25 de Abril, entraré sigilosamente a la casa de este hombre. Y les hago un reportaje de este sobrenatural personaje. Sería sensacional. Imagínenselo la portada del Times diciendo "Extraño sujeto acecha Baker Street" La calle de la ciudad de Londres, Baker Street, se ve plagada de un misterioso hombre que vive en casa una abandonada. Se le cree muy peligroso, es apartado social. La policía no ha querido investigar esta posible amenaza para nuestra sociedad moderna. Sería espectacular, toda Gran Bretaña lo leería.  
  
Toda la asociación estaba asombrada por el valor que daba este experimentado corresponsal. Aceptaron su proposición, le entregaron la cantidad de dinero que pedía y dieron un brindis por su entrega.  
  
En la noche del 11 de septiembre, tal como dijo, el periodista entró a la casa. Tuvo mucho cuidado para no hacer ruidos. Fue con una cámara y con un block de notas. El piso era de madera, aunque faltaban unas tablas. Pasó un segundo, y estaba en medio de una sala, el silencio era de temer. Habían muebles, pero cubiertas con telas blancas para evitar el polvo. La mansión tenía un aprecio indudable, maravillosos cuadros y retratos de reyes y duques ingleses colgaban magníficamente, en las paredes del salón. Anotó todos estos detalles en su block. Cerca de ahí, se encontraba la puerta abierta que daba para la siguiente sala. El reportero se acercó lentamente hacia el umbral de la puerta, estaba la tal comentada chimenea al medio de la habitación. Vio la sombra del encapuchado sujeto, estaba junto el hombrecillo. Cada vez los nervios aumentaban, pudo escuchar unos pequeños murmullos:  
  
- ¡Maldita sea Colagusano! Éste es el último año de Potter en Hogwarts. ¡Y NO HEMOS PODIDO HACERLE UN RASGUÑO!- exclamó furiosa la voz del tipo encubierto. Era una voz extraña, aguda y fría, a Richard se le heló la sangre  
  
- ...lo sé mi amo... que quiere que haga…- balbuceaba rápidamente el hombrecillo, mientras temblaba descontrolado de pies a cabeza  
  
- Imbécil, por lo menos escapaste de aquel juicio... – susurró la primera voz  
  
- Sí señor  
  
- No podemos fallar esta vez, tenemos que hacer las cosas violentas.  
  
- ¿A que se... se refiere mi lord?- el hombrecillo llamado Colagusano parecía sumamente nervioso, había perdido el escaso color de su piel, imaginando las temibles cosas que pudiera pedir el hombre  
  
- Ya desperdicié muchas oportunidades, necesito ayuda.....  
  
- ¿Pero como la va a conseguir, mi amo? Nadie sabe de nosotros, ni siquiera de nuestro paradero.  
  
- ¡¡¡CALLATE IDOTA!!!!, ¡CRUCIO!- De repente el hombre levantó una varilla apuntando a Colagusano, de esta salieron chispas de un color rojo sangre. Richard escuchó anonadado los gritos del hombrecillo que jadeaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y espanto. El miedo le hizo sentir en las piernas una especie de parálisis, no sabía si podía mantenerse. El terror le angustiaba la mente, no podía soportarlo más.. Pero no se movía, el pánico no se lo dejaba. Quedó inmóvil.  
  
Aquel mortal se balanceaba y gritaba desesperadamente sobre el suelo, se golpeaba contra la puerta. Intentando suicidarse... entre los golpes, se rompió la nariz, y empezó a chorrear sangre. Era demasiado el sufrimiento... estaba retorciéndose en el piso..... hasta que el maligno hombre bajó la varita. Colagusano, el que había sido corrompido por el miedo y la traición, quedó semi-muerto con sangre en la cara.  
  
- Que esto te sirva de lección, inútil. Nadie debe ser impertinente con el amo de la Oscuridad. ¡Estúpido! Ahora veo porque no te quieren esos aurores. Nuestro imperio ha caído, ya nada podemos hacer. Aunque…. Hay esperanzas…… ese muggle que nos mira puede ser útil.  
  
Balton no tenía idea de lo que era "muggle", pero se sintió identificado. Quería devolverse pero, además del espanto, sabía que esta historia sería la más leída de toda Inglaterra y la más apreciada. Podrían llamarlo de todas partes ofreciéndole dinero, y sería más famoso. Entonces acercó su cabeza más hacia la habitación. Y empezó a escribir el transcurso de la conversación.  
  
- Podría matarlo con un Avada Kedavra, pero no……. No lo haré, daría al blanco mi paradero y varios metiches vendrían para acá. Le haré callar la boca de una forma, pero…. Menos pensada. Esto sería una tarea algo fácil para ti… ¡Colagusano! Trae esa arma muggle que hay en el vestíbulo  
  
- Si mi señor.- Colagusano respondió de una forma muy respetuosa, pero conservando su temor y su ira.  
  
Sorprendentemente salió cojeando al siguiente salón, demoró unos minutos. Aún seguía herido. Empezó a sudar de los nervios el periodista. Después de unos minutos, volvió con un revólver pequeño y oxidado. Tenía viejas huellas y se notaba que había sido usado. Entre los sollozos de Colagusano, introdujo dos balas de plomo en el artefacto.  
  
Sabía Richard que un minuto más ahí era un paso hacia su tumba; ya no le importó nada. Así que salió corriendo fuera del aula. De repente, una serpiente se le tiró encima y se enredó en sus tobillos. No podía correr, hizo todo lo posible para escapar… se arrastró por el piso para escapar de la casa; pero el animal le mordió varias veces. Ya no sentía sus piernas, ….. no las podía mover… con las manos intentó avanzar hacia las escaleras.. Oyó los ruidos de unos pasos, sabía que venía Colagusano a asesinarlo. Por el terror, se tiró hacia las escaleras, rodó por los escalones y cayó débil a la puerta de entrada. La víbora lo había soltado, sin embargo aún no lograba mover las piernas. Quedaban pocos centímetros para salir. Lograría salir, la cara del miedo y del triunfo se le mezclaron en una extraño gesto que dio. De repente sonó un gatillo. Colagusano le disparó en la espalda. Sangró por todas partes. Aún seguía vivo Richard. En un acto mediocre, se dio vuelta a ver el asesino. Pero no lo presenció mucho, pues Colagusano le disparó en el ojo. Richard nunca hubiese podido imaginar algo tan devastador, horrible, siniestro. Era un dolor que lo mataba poco a poco, sentía caer la sangre por su rostro, y por sus piernas sentía un ardor que le carcomía la piel. 10 segundos posteriormente, Richard Balton murió. Tendido en la puerta, con dos balazos en su estéril cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Ya lo mataste Colagusano?-  
  
- Si mi Lord, pasó a mejor vida  
  
- Bien, deshazte del cadáver- ordenó la fría voz- Ahora el mundo muggle me tendrá pavor.  
  
1.1 Colagusano arrastró el cuerpo hasta salir por la puerta trasera. No había nadie ni nada en las calles, ya había caído la noche. Se dio cuenta que ocultar el cadáver bajo tierra no sería algo muy práctico, si la policía hacía alguna investigación, podría encontrar el cuerpo. Una loca idea le cruzó la mente. Descuartizar el cuerpo….eso haría. Escondió el cuerpo entre los arbustos, desapareció y no volvió dentro de unos segundos. Cuando apareció otra vez, traía un hacha en las manos. Cerrando los ojos, y sollozando en voz baja la amargura de su vida, cortó parta por parte el cuerpo del reportero tan entrometido. Luego los ocultó en una bolsa de basura, y dejó la bolsa en el basurero. A diferencia de los vecinos, los basureros no estaban registrando cada cosa del pueblo. Sólo pasarían por la mañana para llevarse las bolsas, y nadie sospecharía la causa de la muerte de ese tal Richard Balton. 


End file.
